Oberyn Martell fight, AU
by GNG1234
Summary: What if the fight went differently I don't own, S***
1. The Victory

Authors Notes: This is an Alternate Universe on what if The Viper survived his mind-blowing battle against The Mountain That Rides.

"YOU RAPED HER, YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN!" Oberyn screamed at the killer and rapist of his sister. He then walked off the body of the still alive mountain and smiled at his paramount. He then glared at the downed man and screamed once more, saying "WHO GAVE YOU THAT ORDER! WHO DID-" Narrowly seeing the hand of The Mountain. The Red Viper jumped out of the way dropping his spear.

The mountain stood up and limply ran towards the spear. Oberyn(now disarmed) thought about his next move. The spear had a slow acting poison which has no cure so the if he got scratched then he is a dead man, _"And today is not the day I die."_ he though and 'recklessly' charged at the mountain.

 **Gregor Clegane PoV**

 **This man should have killed me when he had the chance. Too bad he's unarmed now and can't hurt me anymore. I then swung the stick at him, to which he slid on the floor and shockingly held the spear's body and kicked me. The attack landed on the area he stabbed and I knelt in pain. He then said with a sneer "** ** _You will die, but not before you confess. If not then I will remove every body part slowly and painfully before you..."_** **he then stabbed my right hand, the pain was horrific and he pulled out the spear and said "...Die** ** _!"_** **then he stabbed the left hand with a grunt. As he hovered towards my legs I screamed in pain, it seeped through my body and the pain rippled through. In panic as he stabbed my left leg I shout out "I yield, I yield, I was ordered to killed the Princes' wife!" He then glared and shouted "** ** _BY WHO?"_** **in pain I screamed "By Tywin, by Lord Tywin, he made sure to ordered me to make sure no one leaves the castle alive!"**

 **Oberyn Martell PoV**

 **At the news I swiftly glared at the widened eyes of Lord Tywin. Then with a sneer I stared at the man. This man had killed my nephew and niece, had raped my sister with their blood on his hand. However as a man of mercy I will give him a quick death and end his pain. May he suffer in hell. Then I pierced his head with my spear. My sister was avenged, the mastermind was exposed, Lord Tyrion is free. My job here is complete. I smiled to the dwarf and smirked at the enraged Cersei Lannister and shouted to the applauding crowd "Lord Tyrion is not guilty by God's judgment but The Mountain was!"...**

 **I returned to Dorne the day afterwards. To my brother Doran, to my daughters, to my home. I then walked up to my sister's grave. Holding my tear's in, I knelt down and dusted the grave and whispered to myself "I did it dear sister, I avenged you." And I cried to myself...**

AN: This is a one shot. I might continue one day but I suck at fight scenes so it might suck. Thank you for reading.


	2. Meanwhile in the Hall of Dorne

Authors Notes: I find this to be a bit more easier for some reason so I will write this for now.

Dilemma

 _The truth of Elia Martell's death had been revealed by a raven from Oberyn. Tywin had given the order to kill Elia. The Note had read out to say_

 ** _My dearest Brother,_**

 ** _The truth as been revealed. Tywin Lannister had given the order to kill our late sister. This revelation can be used to our advantage. However what should I do now? I have the chance to kill the mastermind but I may be arrested and killed for doing so. I could stay on the Small Council and learn about the plans about King's Landing but that might put me in danger. Should I leave and return to Dorne or should I stay? Either way I will be sending my paramour back._**

 ** _From Oberyn Martell,_**

 _Now this had begun the argument. Doran had written telling Oberyn to return, but the Sandsnakes were anything but happy._

 _Tyene Sand, the short haired sister held her dagger and shouted out at Doran. The words had been "Father should have stayed and slain the Lannister scum-_

 _Doran had cut her off, speaking with a stern, calculating voice "That would entice war my niece, and war against the crown is hardly something to justify the death of one man!"_

 _Obara then spoke up holding Tyene back with the assistance of Nymeria "We have Mycella Baratheon shouldn't that be leverage against the crown-stop it Tyene!"_

 _Nymeria nodded, Tyene calmed down and the three of them smirked much to Doran's annoyance. Then with a cough he, asked Maestor Caellotte "Where are Elia Sand and the other "Sandsnakes" Maestor, I haven't seen the since this morn."_

 _Before the Maestor could answer though, Tyene broke through the distracted sisters and slammed her hand against the table and shouted at her uncle saying "You can't change the subject like that! Tell me why we shouldn't rally the banners for war."_

 _Now impatient at his niece, Doran placed his hand on his face and spoke saying "We do not have the resources capable of dethroning the king and besides that, the king is a BOY! A child, no older than 10!" He then again sighed and respoke "War is not an option, you're all too young to see that. When the day comes, and you see war for the first time. You will realise that anything would be better."_

 _Nymeria finally spoke, pushing her Tyene(much to the latter's chagrin) saying quite cockily that "We are stronger than you think uncle. I just believe that you have grown senile to see that. Besides like Obara said, we have the Queen regent's daughter. We can use the daughter to manipulate Cersei into inadvertently kill all of the Lions." She then smirked and looked at Doran with eyes that challenged him. Slowly he took a deep breath and spoke to his brother's children "There are holes in your plan my dear niece. One is that we only have one leverage and if we accidentally kill her or let her escape then our enemies would have the winning hand. Also what is one sand-snake compared to a group of highly trained soldiers. Even Ser Arthur Dayne couldn't survive against a group of Baratheon loyalists," He then drank his wine and with a smirk he said "Finally our enemy is Tywin Lannister, not the house itself."_

 _His statement brought silence until Tyene glared at the sickly man and declared "Coward, that is what you are! You say that Tywin is our enemy but you are scared of House Lannister, his house. Along with that is that, Cersei is his daughter, the Kingslayer and The Imp are his sons yet you only declare one old man as our enemy. You are so weak that we could just kill you now if we wanted to-_

 _"Stop it girl, I have let you spoke enough. Speak with that tone again and I will remove your tongue." Interrupted the large man known as Areo Hotah. He then spoke again saying "Just because you are Prince Oberyn's child will not stop me..." With a hand from Doran, the large man quietened down. Angrily Nymeria spoke out "I bet you don't even want to avenge your sister Eli- A slap rang across the hall as Doran's hand leaves a mark on his niece's face. Doran had hidden his growing anger this entire discussion but that comment had snapped him. He the shouted out "YOU KNOW NOTHING! I HAD LOVED MY SISTER, I-I- nothing could stop my anger when I learnt of her-of her...I am not blind not deaf. I know you all believe me to be weak, frightened, feeble. Your father knows me better. Oberyn was the Viper. Deadly, dangerous, unpredictable. No man dared to tread on him. I was the grass. Pleasant, complaisant, sweet-smelling, swaying with every breeze. Who fears to tread the grass? But do know this, it is the grass that hides the viper from his enemies and shelters until he strikes." He ignored the shook faces of his niece and said " After all, Oberyn and I have worked at the downfall of Tywin Lannister since the day they told us of Elia and her children."_

 _Silence once again filled the room and Doran gestured Areo to move his wheelchair and before he left. He said "Tywin is our only enemy because, the sins of the parent should not justify the killing of the child. Oberyn should have taught you that, though you seem to have forgotten..."_ _Maestor Caellotte followed soon after._

 _Silence was stopped when Tyene once again but the table in frustration. Nymeria angry said"What are you so angry about, I'm the one who was slapped!"_

 _"Shut up!" Was Tyene's reply. And she stopped, raised her arms, folded them and said "What should we do about the Lannisters?"_

 _"What can we do? It's a good question." Was Obara's reply, only to receive an "She knows that it's a good question, why do you think she asked it stupid?" By Nymeria._

 _Tyene ignoring the brewing argument thought of an idea. "Hey, " she started and the two calmed and listened "why don't we trick the Princess into giving Tywin poison, we could convince her that giving poison to the old prick will increase prosperity, we can just pretend to give her a carefully brewed medicine that would strengthen bones. The Lion will drink it to be the Hand of the King and will die. Then the blame will be on the princess' the princess will be guilty as they won't have any proof other than the poison which could just be a random ratkiller."_

 _Obara, not convinced, said "I don't know, it just-_

 _"Tyene, we don't hurt Little girls, in Dorne, whether it's physically, mentally or emotionally, also know that it doesn't matter if it's in or out of Dorne, after all girls are still delicate even if they were raised as strong." The sisters turned and saw their father, Oberyn Martell standing on the door way smirking. Sisters quickly bear hugged him._

 _Afterwards everybody was gathered together, the Sandsnakes, Princess Myrcella, Doran, Prince Trystane, and Solaris Sand. It was a banquet to celebrate Oberyn's victory over the Mountain. They had all given a speech dedicated toward Elia Martell. After dark when everyone had gone to sleep. Two brothers were walking around the building, talking about Elia and near the gravesite Doran knelt and spoke "we have done it my dear sister." And went on. Leaving Oberyn to pay his personal respects as well._

The next day. Nymeria apologized of her behaviour and The Grass that hides the Viper said this before leaving "I forgive you but remember. Words are like arrows Nymeria once loose you can never call them back..."

 _AN: Thanks for reading. Doran has always been interesting to me so I wrote about him. I borrowed quotes from ASOIAF changing them slightly. I think I will have 2 more before ending this._

 _Next time: Elia Martell_


	3. The Dornish Victim in a time of War

Authors note: This chapter was a suggestion from firefoxxe. Even if I wrote this chapter, it was this person who gave the idea.

 _ **The Dornish Victim in a time of War**_

 **I still remember everything that happened that day. Kingslanding was overrun and The Mountain had entered my chamber and...**

 _3rd person flashback._

 _"Ha, so this is the Dornish whore the prince is to eh" The hulking man spoke. Elia, frightened of the knight shouted "Stay away!" He was unfazed however and came close and reached for her children, Aegon and Rhaenys. Knowing the situation, Rhaenys and Aegon ran towards their mother, who shielded them. Looking back at the man she shouted "Why the children! Do you have no honour as a Knight Ser Gregor!" The knight, however took off his helm and spat at the ground. Frustration and tension brewing on his face he shouted "You're family sided with the crown, therefore you are against us. After all the prince is dead, and his heir shall as well."_

 _Petrified at the situation at hand, Elia quickly grabbed the knife that Oberyn had given her on her Wedding. She then meekly charged at the amused knight. Who promptly kicked her to the ground and said "Oh you are going to die for that, but not before I show you everything that's going to happen to you're children."_

 _Her eyes widened and in panic shouted out "RUN AWAY RHAENYS, AEGON!," Hearing that, her son grabbed Rhaenys' hand and ran towards the door. However Set Armory Lorch stood at the door blocking the boy's way. The heir to the throne pleaded to the Mountain saying "Please kill me, but not my sister." The Mountain nodded at the boy and knelt at the boy looking directly at his eyes, his hands at the boy's shoulders and nodded again saying "Okay."_

 _Aegon looked hopeful... But the hopes were shattered when the right hand reached Aegon's occipital and held it firmy. Aegon's eyes showed panic but before anything was done. Before Elia could croak a panicked 'NO' the boy's face was smashed against the chamber walls. Rhaenys cried out in shock. Shouting No repeatedly and kicking Lorch(who was holding her back)as the boy mustered out a "It hurts mommy" before his skull broke._

 _Armory Lorch then twisted the girl around, annoyed by the cries and kicks before stabbing her multiple times. Rhaenys' eyes widened and cried. Her vision grew dark as her pupils reached above the eyelids, whitening the eyes. As cries stopped as she breathed her last muttering something incoherent. She kicked him one last time time and died a bloody mess, a bit like her brother._

 _Elia was silent now-her mind had snapped. She was in grief immeasurable grief. Her husband had died, her daughter had died, her son had died. Armory looked at the woman before spitting on the floor and saying, "Shit, well I'm done, you can deal with the bitch, I'm leaving."_

 _Elias eyes then met the Mountains, as he smiled sinisterly and walked towards her, Aegon's blood on his hands. Elia panicked and backed towards a wall and thought of her children before The Mountain held her roughly and tore off her clothes..._

 _The ordeal was scarring. He had raped her, with Aegon's blood on his hands. He called her whore and slut and beat her during the event. As Elia layed there broken, suffering, wishing to die. The Mountain smiled and placed her blood soaked fingers on Elia's eyes and as she screamed he pressed with force and split her in half. Afterwards, he mutilated the body, chopping it up like a butcher and left. The body in a state where, if it was given to the people. They wouldn't know if it was the Princes' wife or a piece of meat from the butchers._

 _Her last words were screams. No words, just screams, the Mountain had shown no mercy._

 _she should have passed on. But she didn't, she was bound to the Shit-pile of a city. She saw everything. Ser Jaime's affair with the 'queen' and saw Eddard's beheading however her soul was not at rest, until The Mountain and Armory Lorch had payed, with their blood. Armory had payed, but poison was a luxury. She wanted him to suffer, to feel the pain that had befallen her children. Even here she was alone, her children wasn't with her, no one had seen her because no one could. She was a wandering spirit that haunts Kingslanding until she heard him..._

 _It was in the garden of Kingslanding, definitely her favourite place when she heard the voice of a man she had care for and vice versa. The queen regent had spoke saying "What good is power if you cannot protect the ones_ _you love?" The question hadn't interested the dead Martell, the answer had. To be specific the answer said was "We can avenge them." This voice had belonged to her brother, Oberyn Martell. She wanted to hug to talk but she couldn't. What she could do was follow, so she did, she learnt of the grief in Dorne, how Oberyn had come the avenge her. This brought a year to her eyes._

 _The chance of revenge had arrived when the little shit they crowned died at his own wedding and the Imp was blamed. However her brother chose to be the Dwarves' champion and fought The Mountain._

 _Elia POV_

 **The fight was basically a torture session for Ser Gregor. Oberyn had questioned him quite vividly on what he did to me and my children. And it brought a smile to my eye. The monster had killed my boy, raped me with his blood and proceeded to kill me. He deserved this! The Mountain, however, was still a knight, capable of fighting and nearly caught Oberyn off guard. My heart nearly stopped again when that happened. I could vividly imagine Oberyn also having his head crushed(Authors note:Irony) but he escaped the clutches and further tortured the man.**

 **When the truth was revealed. It felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders and as Oberyn stood victorious, I floated towards him and kiss him on the cheek, which he probably felt as he wiped the spot with his hand. I smiled for the first time since my death and my body faded. A final goodbye came from my lips before my body fully faded and soul was put to rest.**

 **AN: This might be bad so I'm sorry.**

 **PS: If it matters I listened to Evil Morty's theme whilst writing this chapter.**


	4. Start of The Event

Authors Note: It's finally here! Hallelujah

Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT!

 _The event that occured could never have been predicted by even the greatest of fortune tellers in Westeros and Essos._

 _The events in order started in Dorne:_

 _After Oberyn had arrived victorious. The news was spread, Elia was avenged! The Lannisters had paid halfway, but only Tywin's head can fully pay the full price. Lorch had been killed, The Mountain was dead by The Viper's hand. Only the Hand of the King was left. Doran had planned for Oberyn to leave once more with The Sand Snakes on a "diplomatic" trip along with Prince Trystane and Princess Myrcella to discuss the marriage of Queen Denaerys with Oberyn, so they can work together to destroy The man who order the death of Elia. Until a Raven had arrived. The raven spoke news of many things. Tommen's crowning, his betrothal to The Flower of Highgarden, but most importantly, the news of Tywin's death. The lord had been shot 4 times. Two in the chest, one in the gut and the final on the forehead. In the man's room with the woman who had spoke against the Dwarf in his trial. She was strangled by the assailant by the use of a golden chain._

 _The killer was all but certain to be Tyrion. The man now has a bounty of 30 gold dragons. Whether he was dead or alive, didn't matter but his head must be brought to the King's mother. This order was given by Cersei most likely as Tommen was known to have harboured good feelings towards the Imp. This news had changed the plan a bit as now Dorne had no enemies. Therefore, they lay neutral. That was until..._

The Event escalated when a deformed lion arrived with a slaver with a stone hand...

To be continued. 

**_AN: Yes this has multiple parts. I'm sorry, but I just started watching Rick and Morty soooooooooooo it's fair game. Right?_**

 ** _Anyway, The next title is...The deformed lion and the slaver of stone_**


	5. The Deformed lion and The Slaver of Rock

Authors Notes: I'm gonna pump these out as much as I can!

 _Epilogue Part 2: The Deformed lion and The Slaver of Stone._

 _The lion had arrived to Dorne. The hostility was intense, clearly The Sand Snakes had anything but positive thoughts of the Imp and his companion. Oberyn however welcomed them, despite Doran's obvious chagrin. Princess Myrcella had also accepted her uncle into Dorne with open arms._

 _The imp was different, vastly different from the man that Myrcella had known before her marriage. He was more pessimistic, harsh on life. One extremely strange behaviour the Lannister had gained was the habit of asking anybody, wether lord or peasant this question "Where do Whores go?" This question confused everybody and he need explained why he asked. However, his mouth was still his greatest weapon. His wit had made Doran accept him, even Areo Hotah accepted him despite him finding the former intrusive and annoying._

 _His companion was a former knight known as Jorah Mormont. This man was relieved of his knighthood when he began selling peasants for money. He had capture Tyrion to sell him to his queen. The one and only Queen Denaerys Targaryen. They were attacked by stone men, who had claimed Jorah. They then sailed to Dorne where "A friend of mine lives here, we can try to patch you up, or get a better ship and then sail to your queen."_

 _The statement was however false on the former. Grey Scale was incurable. Not even Oberyn-who had learnt in the Citadel could find a cure that helps. However a better ship was made, one faster, sturdier and one with weapons. The Mormont was certain of leaving, along with Tyrion. Oberyn had given him a chance, to live here. "Where there are endless pleasures, where you are safe." However Tyrion declined saying "Thank you. However I cannot stay here, the world is harsh, but I know I still a purpose, I must find the answer to my question. Take care of my niece please." Oberyn accepted and they left. Sailing towards Meeren..._

 _That day, another Raven arrived it spoke of the newest member of The King's Guard. He was strong enough to rip a man's head off with one hand. His name See Robert Strong_

But The Martell's knew. That The Mountain Stood again

 ** _An: I worked my ass off today. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Also his body is still alive but not his face, it has a hole._**

 ** _Next Time: The Mountain Still Stands._**


	6. The Mountain Still Stands

Authors Notes: Epilogue part 3 is here! Sorry for the late update. I'm always doing my best and I hope you all like this chapter.

 _The Mountain Still Stands_

Ser Robert Strong was his name. But they all knew who he really was. After all the parchment had described the "knight" to be as large as the Mountain and just as strong, if not stronger. He was said to have worn a plate of detailed golden armour. He was wrapped with a red cape and his helmet had two eye holes. This man was also noted to have eyes that had a tinge of red-which was unusual, as only some men and women was birthed with Red eyes. Even then, not many was raised as most were thrown away or killed for being freakish.

This description was unsettling to say the least. Oberyn was sure that he had pierced the false knight through the skull. The crunch of the broken bone was heard, the body had dropped and the heart had surely stopped yet why was he alive? Doran had a theory however, throughout the generations. Many men and women had hoped to bring loved ones back from the clutches of death, and in certain stories, they had succeeded. Maester Pycelle could have concocted a potion which brought The Mountain back. However, the stories were all folktale, in reality all had failed in history, so the theory was scrapped. Another, was a hypothesis that The Mountain was brought back by The Red God, who wanted him to live to fight evil omens.

This idea was originally negatively viewed until the realization had hit them. It was plausible... The Mountain(to many people's chagrin) was a strong man. His strength was unprecedented and his loyalty to The Lannisters was also a well known fact-though it might have just been for the money. The final significant proof was a man named Beric Dondarrion...

The man was said to have been killed by The Mountain, pierced by a lance. However, the man was seen by many villagers and soldiers. He was then said to have been captured and executed by Lannister men...Only to be seen with an eye-patch by a village days later. Many have accounted that he was alongside The Lightning Lord of The Greyjoy Rebellion, Lord Thoros of Myr, who was coincidentally a Red Priest.

The arrival of many birds from the North and the sightings of direwolves also brought a worrying going to the Dornish group's eye.

This could only mean one thing after all...

Winter was Coming

 **AN: Almost done with this. University is great. It's a bit hard to collect knowledge but hey its Uni. Well! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Next time: Winter's winds**


	7. I'm done

I'm sorry about this but I'm done. I have no ideas to how I can improve my stories. My self confidence keeps on going down and I feel angry at every plan I have. I was planning on doing something like this to fill the hole I have in my heart because I can't find fanfiction with similar stories to mine. But because of that, my stories are wholely original so a large amount of responsibility is forced in my soldiers. However even when I try to do a simple one with the texts, I feel like I'm stealing ideas if I do some texts that others have done. I am sorry if I am disappointing you all but I'm done with writing for now.

Here's a more detailed reason why for each story.

The Afterlife in Game of Thrones:

•I don't know who to do and how to write them without Harming the original character made.

•My writing is trash and I feel like I'm only insulting Mr Martin's creations.

•I originally planned on 4 characters in the beginning before making a bunch. 1. Ned, 2. Jon, 3. Oberyn and 4. Doran.

Oberyn Martell Fight AU

•IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT MY INABILITY TO TAKE A BREAK MADE ME CONTINUE IT FOOLISHLY.

•I have no idea how to continue it anymore.

It was supposed to be: 1. Oberyn survives. 2. Goes home. 3. Finds out the mountain is still alive. 4. Joins Dany. 5. IDK. 6. Success?

•I want to finish it but at this rate. I'm just drawing out a disappointing finale.

Texting in Game of Thrones:

•I can't continue without stealing other ideas now. I want to be original not a plagiarising idiot with no sense of respect for others' hardwork, but I'm going to fail at this rate.

FINAL THOUGHTS:

I might write in the future when I'm actually a working person and not a University student fooling off and writing stories that only a handful of people will find innovating and credible to fit in GOT. No offense to my readers and those who like my story. It also doesn't help that my writing skills are nothing compared to the detail shown by authors and even fabrication writers. I'm a joke.

Anyway I thank all who have enjoyed my writing, I hope to write more when I grow better and maybe then I might continue. But now...I'm nothing more than a speck of dust in a gallery of superior writers.


End file.
